Season of Sickness
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: Alex is sick at SAS camp. Wrote this because i am also sick. Please read and review.. Jesus loves you! NO CUSSING INVOLVED!


Hello people of the Alex Rider fan-fiction world! XD I am back to bring you a one shot, or maybe a story later, about Alex being sick and stuck in the SAS. So… if you don't know, which you don't, I am sick right now. I have Bronchitis and it sucks. So I thought to myself I said "Self, now why should I be the only one feeling this pain?" and so I got the idea that I should right about Alex Rider being sick, and in the SAS with those big meanies! So I hope you enjoy and remember I am sick, so please don't flame me. Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride and enjoy the show folks…. No really!… enjoy! 8D

Alex's P.O.V

I shiver as the warm blanket over my body suddenly get's thrown off of me from some unknown force. I groan as I open my eyes to the bright light in the hut to see the mad man who decided to wake me in this horrible way. My eyes crack open to see a rough outline of a masculine person standing over my bed, and at first I think it's Jack turned guy, but then I soon come to the reality of me being in hell. Wolf is standing over my bed, smiling like a maniac, and holding the warm covers high from my reach. Though I want to go back to bed, I can't. My feverish body is wet from sweat and the cold December air in the hut isn't helping me stay warm. Instead I'm shaking with the force of an earthquake, with my arms hugged around me and my knees curled up in the fetal position, cold and unable to move.

"Ah" I moan and my throat burns, forcing me to close my eyes and wait for the pain to settle down.

"Wake up Cub! Sergeant said if you are late again he will put all of us on kitchen duty. I'm not doing kitchen duty because a kid is to lazy to wake up on time." Wolf growls and walks away from my bed, taking my blanket with him. Everyone has made their way to the restrooms in the hut and, changing stations, so with no one around to see me, I decide to stand up, shakily, and move to another bed to get a blanket. I am soon back in my own bed with a blanket that smells like Fox and cuddle up with it. A cough invades me from deep inside my chest, making the whole bed shake, and my throat feel like a hundred needles are continually stabbing into my throat. I close my eyes and try to sleep again, which happens quickly, until a throat clears from the other side of the room. I just barley crack an eye open to see Snake from across the room eyeing me closely. I ignore him and close my eyes again to rest, if he's not going to bother me, I'm not waking up.

I jump when I feel a cold hand across my forehead and open my eyes again, wider this time, to see Snake above me, hovering like Jack and Ian use to do when I was younger and sick.

"Cub, are you feeling well?" His Scottish voice is somewhat better than Wolfs rough mean voice, so I answer his question with a shake of the head. "Guys come in here for a minuet." Snake yells to the others and the sound of feet rush into the room.

"What is he still doing in bed? I woke him up ten minuets ago." Wolf sneers from Snakes side. Fox is looking down at me concerned and Eagle is standing looking lost next to Fox.

"Eagle, go get Sergeant and tell him it might be an emergency. Fox I need the thermometer. Wolf, get a cold wash cloth please." Snake commands and everyone is on the run, well all except Wolf who is still standing there looking down at me.

"What's wrong? Baby catch a flu?" Wolf teases with a glare and I close my eyes again. I hear a smacking sound without opening my eyes and know that it's the sound of Snake hitting Wolf.

"Wolf, this could be serious. I'm not a genius on child medicine, so stop with the attitude and take this seriously. I feel a tingle from my arm and move my hand to reach the tingle to scratch at it. I finish with that itch to feel more all over my body and suddenly wonder what's happening.

The door opens with a burst of cold wind and two loud set of footsteps come over to the bed, while Fox runs in and hands Snake the thermometer.

"What is going on here? Snake please tell me the meaning of this." Sergeant says and Snake looks down at me and frowns.

"He woke up and was like this. I'm about to check him out." He says and then bends down to look me in the eyes. "Cub, I'm going to need you to sit up for a second so we can get an accurate reading of you temperature." I shake my head and try to find a voice.

"Nnnnnooooo" I groan and feel gentle hands on my shoulders pulling me up into the sitting position. I reach for the blankets, but before I can find them someone drapes them on the front of me. I groan as Snake turns it on and puts it in my mouth and under my tongue.

"Keep your mouth closed Cub. It'll be over soon." Fox says and I sit there while everyone watches me. Soon it beeps and Snake takes it out to look.

"102.0. Cub how are you feeling?" Snake asks and I open my eyes a little bit. I take a breath before speaking.

"My throat hurts, my chest is heavy, my nose is stuffed, and I'm itchy!" I try not to whine, but it comes out like it.

"Fox I need a tongue pusher and a light. Cub let me see your arms." Snake instructs, and though it's cold I pull my arm out and he examines it. Three are red dots all over my arm and they all itch. "Cub, you have the chicken pox. Has everyone had it in this room?" Snake yells and Fox comes back with both items and nods along with Wolf and Eagle. "K-Unit your off duty until Cub is back to health." Sergeant says and leaves the hut. Snake instructs me to do a lot of things, which I do. Soon he's done poking at me and decides to leave me alone and let me sleep. Like I wanted to do in the first place. I ignore the itch and fall into a deep peaceful sleep with the hope of waking up to feel better.

End!

Well watcha think?


End file.
